The Hunter
by Uchiha B
Summary: She had joined the world of crime specifically to hunt down those who would hurt the innocence of children. He just couldn't believe it took only one woman to take down his greatest enemy so easily. Who was this Kagome Higurashi? IY x Banana Fish one-shot drabble


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M (For uncomfortable topics)

* * *

She hated this.

Yet, at the same time, she had to admit that, deep, _deep_ down in her very heart and soul that she also loved it.

The thrill and satisfaction of snuffing out those lives that would willingly and gleefully take the innocence of children.

Besides, it was not like killing was anything new to her anyway.

"And here you are once again," A cheerful voice broke her out of her thoughts and her blue eyes glanced up into an almost entrancing green, "Being a wallflower doesn't become of you, Kagome~"

Kagome let out a breath, eyeing the surroundings with an air of subtle disgust, "And you would rather have me associate with these sort of... _people_ , Shippou-chan?" She asked, tightening her grip around a glass of wine that she had been holding the entire evening, yet she had not taken a sip of, "You and I both know what they think they are here for."

Shippou's expression turned grim, "I'm surprised Sesshoumaru-sama even agreed to this in the first place," He stated, "But, of course, he could never turn down a request from his cute little Miko should she ask anything of him." He teased.

"I have been looking into this group for quite a while now," Kagome ignored his quip, "The Corsican Syndicate of New York City," Her eyes seemed to darken, "Their leader jumped at the chance when Onii-san approached him for a so-called 'alliance'."

"You really need to give yourself a break once in a while," Shippou stated, glaring at some random male who was overtly eyeing Kagome, despite the fact she always chose to wear a man's suit and a not a dress to these dinner parties, "You're going to end up broken one of these days if you keep walking down this path."

"That is simply not an option," Kagome retorted and Shippou almost took a step back when she glared wildly at him, "I have to rescue these children. If not me, then..." She swallowed thickly, "I had completely missed the signs with Souta and he–"

"Kagome."

The Miko jumped at the sound of her name and she vaguely noticed Shippou was already gone from her side, _'Good,'_ She thought, _'The plan will be in place then.'_ She then turned to the one who called her name, bowing her head at the sight of the impressive figure.

"Aniki." She greeted with a smile, seeing the male standing beside Sesshoumaru who looked to be quite older than both of them, yet was still just a child to the hundreds of years that they both have lived.

A disgusting old man named Dino Golzine, the head of the Corsican Syndicate, who thought this simple dinner party was the beginning of a new alliance with the branch of New York's Yakuza Syndicate.

Too bad for him it was his last night to live.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru repeated her name coolly, seeing her simmering thoughts on her face despite her pleasant expression, "This is Dino Golzine," He introduced as the old man stepped up, "Monsieur Golzine, I thought it best you meet my second-in-command as you will be working more with her than with myself."

The Miko had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from lashing out when Golzine stepped in front of her, taking her hand in his, "My, my," He placed a kiss on the back of her hand and she thanked every deity out there that she was currently wearing gloves, "What a beautiful woman. I have never see an Asian with blue eyes before. My dear, I do hope we can work... _happily_ together," He eyed her from head-to-toe, seeing that she barely looked older than Ash, "Although, it is surprising to see someone so young in a such a high position."

"I'm quite sure we can work well together." Kagome answered smoothly, giving Sesshoumaru a side-look that said she could handle everything from there on out and he barely nodded.

"If you will excuse me, I have business to handle with the Lee clan," Sesshoumaru stated stonily and Kagome winced internally, wondering what they must have done to made him angry, "I will leave you two to it." And with that, he left, knowing the Miko and the Kitsune had this in the bag.

"Now then," Kagome extracted her hand from Golzine's, "As an act of good faith to our new alliance, we have procured a gift for you that I am quite sure is to your... _taste_."

"Oh?" Golzine's brow rose, gesturing for a couple of bodyguards to follow after him as Kagome signalled him to follow her away from the dinner party and through a series of halls, "Not planning to ambush me, are you, my dear?" He joked.

Kagome only smiled back, "I am only one girl. Do you expect me to take on three men who clearly have a weight and weapon advantage?" She eyed the two bodyguards, knowing she could take them out with ease.

 _...What_...?

She faltered slightly in her step, feeling a few unfamiliar auras in the building, but went to ignore them, knowing that Sesshoumaru's men would probably catch them since from what she could feel, they were completely human and to them and their demonic Yakuza, utterly harmless.

"Here it is," Kagome stopped before a door, using a key card to open it and allowed the three men to pass; Golzine only entering after his bodyguards checked the room first, "Your... gift."

In the corner, a trembling boy of about ten sat huddled up to himself.

"Oh, well now," Golzine's eyes lit up with absolute delight and it took everything out of Kagome not to throw up at the clear arousal seen in the old man's body, "I think we will get along splendidly, Miss Kagome."

The boy glanced up with wide terrified eyes and Golzine marvelled at yet another Asian with blue eyes, "The profit I can make off of this one..." He said out loud, moving forwards towards the boy as the child let out a horrified noise, "Perhaps it is time I let go of Ash if I have this one?"

Kagome scowled, subtly slipping her hand towards the inside of her suit jacket, _'Shippou-chan, really?!'_ She thought with fury, too angry to notice the footsteps heading their way, _'You would really use Souta's image?!'_

She pulled out her gun straightaway and shot.

And in an instant, Golzine and his two bodyguards were dead on the floor with a bullet shot perfectly through their hearts as she breathed heavily, about to turn to a certain someone when three people actually managed to surprise her.

Surprise _her_ of all people.

Her instincts took over and she leapt forward with an almost inhuman speed, knocking the gun out of the hands of the unknown blond male that had appeared behind her, swiping his feet out from beneath him in his shock, and harshly knocked him to the ground as she rested her weight on top of him while pointing her gun threateningly towards a non-lethal area, "Who the hell are you?!" She barked, unknowingly reverting back to Japanese in her stress.

"A-Are you really with the Shiro Inu Yakuza?" A hesitant voice asked in Japanese, which was a shock in itself, and Kagome glanced upwards, seeing that Shippou had undid his illusion of that terrified little blue-eyed boy and now was holding up two other males, both of whom were Asian, "W-were you really going to align with the Corsican Syndicate?"

"Seriously, kid?" Shippou wondered what the hell this innocent boy was even doing there in the first place, "Are you blind? This was all a ruse!" He snickered, tilting his head over towards Kagome, who was still restraining the blond, "All because of yours truly over there."

"H-he's dead," The blonde underneath her muttered with disbelief, staring at Golzine's body with wide green eyes, "H-he's really dead." His tense body went limp and Kagome took that as a sign he was no longer a threat.

"Okay then," Shippou broke the silence cheerfully, letting the two males go, seeing as they had no chance against them anyway, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"O-Okumura Eiji," The innocent kid answered first, brown eyes darting everywhere in his obvious nervousness as he bowed at the waist, seeing that he definitely needed to show the most powerful Yakuza in Japan and abroad respect, "W-we're here, umm, b-because–"

"Shorter Wong," The other Asian answered, also a bit freaked out by the scene before him since it seemed that Golzine, their enemy for so long, was taken out so easily, and just by _two_ people at that, "We _were_ to ambush him and take out Golzine, but I see that's... already been done." He glanced at Ash, who was still on the ground with the girl still on top of him.

"I'm Shippou Himura and that's Kagome Higurashi!" Shippou cheerfully introduced with a grin.

Kagome stared down at the blond's face, narrowing her eyes as he stared in obvious shock at Golzine's dead body, "I have... seen you before," She suddenly said, shocking Ash out of his daze and he glared up at her, "Where?"

"Dunno," Ash huffed, swiftly getting to his feet when Kagome allowed him to do so, but he glanced away when she kept staring at him so intently that he could not stand it, "Never met any one of you White Dog members before." He answered gruffly.

"A-ano, this is Ash Lynx!" Eiji quickly stepped in, "He's a pretty famous gang leader on the New York streets! M-maybe that's where you seen him before?"

It suddenly clicked in Kagome's mind and she tightened her lips and bit the inside of her cheek again, "No, that is not where I have seen you before," She answered, her body slumping against the nearest wall as this latest mission took its toll on her mental status, "Unfortunately, it was through different means."

Shippou sighed, shaking his head as the other three male stared at Kagome with varying expressions, "And what did I say earlier?" The Kitsune rubbed his red hair, turning to the trio before they could even ask, "Kagome here is the one who did most of the research on Golzine and his pathetic little Mafia, which means going through things any respectable person would find revolting in order to gather evidence so we could go though with this whole thing."

Ash, Eiji, and Shorter stared, not comprehending for the moment before Ash's eyes widened once he realized what exactly Shippou meant, "You don't mean...!"

"Regrettably, it had to be done," Kagome answered calmly, "Don't be mistaken. I take no joy in watching such things. It is simply part of my job so I can _exterminate_ those who take advantage of children and sell it for other sick perverts to enjoy," She glanced at the blond, "Though I doubt it will make you feel any better, I managed to kill over one hundred pedophiles who purchased your videos and destroyed whatever copies I could get my hands on."

' _So, she saw me... while I was...'_ Ash clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to think about his horrible past of abuse, "Why go though all this trouble? You are still a crime syndicate, not some vigilante force!"

"You think I'm wrong in my choices?" Kagome's brow rose, "You can call me a criminal, and I am a member of the Shiro Inu Yakuza, but does that mean I have no soul?" She frowned, "I merely joined the Yakuza for the resources to hunt down pedophiles and child molesters and my Big Brother allowed it. I care not what you think of my reasons."

"T-that's almost noble of you, Kagome-san." Eiji murmured, shrinking back a bit when Kagome's eyes finally landed on him and seemed to darken.

"There is nothing noble about what I do," Kagome sighed, "One pedophile goes down and two more seem to pop up. It is a never-ending job and for me to do it properly, I must watch..." She looked sick for a brief moment before an aloof expression appeared back on her pretty face, "If you need to ask more questions, this is not the place to do it."

"Yeah, pretty sure Sesshoumaru-sama has killed most of Golzine's men by now," Shippou shrugged, much to the shock of the trio, "We are the Shiro Inu Yakuza. We can show our guests more hospitality than... _this_."

Kagome left the room without another word and Shippou gestured them to follow them with a grin, but Ash could not take his eyes of the woman who killed his greatest enemy so easily.

Kagome Higurashi.

Who was she?


End file.
